


the both of us

by hanzios



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: Dinesh doesn’t know when he started referring to himself and Gilfoyle as a ‘we.’





	the both of us

“What do we do?”

Dinesh doesn’t know when he started referring to himself and Gilfoyle as a ‘we.’ He cannot recall a moment in time when he started thinking of the brown-eyed Satanist as something other than his rival, his enemy.

It certainly wasn’t in their first meeting, when Erlich had introduced Dinesh as the new member of the incubator; the long-haired man with a pentagon on his arm had looked at him a few beats too long, before returning to his bottles of beer and computer screen at the corner.

It also probably wasn’t the time when Dinesh had gone into a 32-hour coding sprint, his blood fuelled by caffeine and cereal. He’d fallen into a short nap in front of his computer, head dangling uncomfortably like a dead body. When he’d awoken, there was a cup of hot coffee beside his keyboard; the sun was rising and Gilfoyle was at his small corner, an identical cup of joe in his hand.

Surely, it wasn’t when his head was in the toilet, puking his brains out as beads of sweat cascaded down from his gelled hair. It wasn’t when Gilfoyle had come into the bathroom not to mock him, but to rub circles on his back as he started advising Dinesh to fake his own death and flee out of the country before COPPA found out about his criminal activities.

Maybe it was never a specific moment at all. Perhaps it was a culmination of little things that Gilfoyle does for him. Despite the constant mockery and humiliation, the endless array of racist jokes that he’d always hurled at Dinesh, it was always succeeded by a small look or a humble gesture.

Dinesh scoffs at himself. Gilfoyle and _humble gesture_ does not belong in the same sentence.

But Richard is quitting Pied Piper because he got demoted, and Dinesh can’t help but have a conversation with Gilfoyle about what _they_ were going to do.

Dinesh realizes this isn’t the first time he’d talked to Gilfoyle about their fates. He realizes that whenever Richard inexplicably fucked up, the two of them immediately turned to each other, eyes searching for an answer on their next course of action. At some point in time, after the bickering and the arguments, the both of them knew that among the many people inside the Hacker Hostel, Dinesh and Gilfoyle _understood each other_.

Richard is too obsessive with his work, and can be too overbearing. Jared is just… way too nice for his own good. Big Head is, well, Big Head. And Erlich was a total dick. Gilfoyle, oddly enough, seemed like the only person Dinesh could handle.

Somewhere along the lines of ‘fuck off’ and ‘fuck you,’ Dinesh found in Gilfoyle something he hadn’t had in a very long time. Someone he can trust, someone he can count on; A friend.

And now Richard is quitting Pied Paper, and he just assumes that he’s taking everyone with him. Dinesh and Gilfoyle are at the poolside, the full moon watching the two of them as they talk about the futures together, about staying and building the platform themselves, Richard be damned.

Dinesh doesn’t know when he started referring to himself and Gilfoyle as a ‘we.’ But it comes so naturally, that perhaps it wasn’t a single event that prompted it at all. Maybe the idea of him and Gilfoyle – a  _we_  – has been boiling in him all along.


End file.
